Alpha Wolves
by Neon Wish Likes Pine Trees
Summary: Three girls randomly appear at Camp Half Blood. They are all already trained and battle ready, but who are they? Why did they arrive? What will happen when these kick-ass girls join CHB? Will Leo ever return? Does Frank eat ice cream?
1. Chapter 1

Descriptions:

Canada Kitty - Tall-ish girl (5'4) with blond hair that is always in pigtails, purple-blue eyes and half-glasses.

Kassandra Quinn - 5'8 girl with cropped ginger hair and amber eyes.

Zaria Victoria - 5'2, long black hair that is always in a French braid, navy blue eyes and three silver studs in her right ear, extremely pale.

They are all 14 years old.

.Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline

It was a chilly night. In the middle of dinner, three girls appeared on the Poseidon table.

"Jeez Zaria! We landed on a table." The tallest one complained.

The shortest girl pouted "Sorry Kass!"

The three girls leapt off the table and trotted over to Chiron.

"Chiron. We've taken up your offer. We're here to join the camp." The one in the middle said.

"Good. I've been waiting." He replied and stood up. "Attention!" He barked-or neighed out. "We have new campers. This is Canada Kitty, daughter of Apollo." He motioned to the middle hight girl. "Kassandra Quinn, daughter of Ares." He pointed to the tall girl. "Call me Kass." She yelled. Finally he motioned to the shortest girl. "And this is Zaria Victoria, daughter of Dusk, the shadow goddess."

After things settled down, the three girls went to their cabins where they met everyone.

"Tomorrow will be great!"


	2. Chapter 2

Canada's day: 3rd person

The next morning, Kayla walked around with Canada until archery. At the range, she pulled a compound bow with Canadian flag print on it out of her purple saddle bag. She aimed, and shot arrow after arrow after arrow, never missing. The whole cabin watched in amazement.

"Wow!" Kayla gasped.

"Amazing. How old are you Canada" Will asked.

"14. I've been training since I was 7." She calmly said, not breaking concentration.

She ended up training all day.

Kassandra's day: 3rd person

Kass was already fond of her sisters and brothers. She had already fought Clairesse twice and was now fighting Mark with her huge butcher knives, that were celestial bronze. She flipped over his head and grabbed the back of his shirt and flung him against the wall. He groaned and blacked out.

"Wimp!" Clairesse growled.

Kass smirked. "Well, I have been training since the age of 7!"

"I can tell."

"Thanks. You're not too bad La Rue."

"Neither are you Quinn."

They became friends fast.

Zaria's day: 3rd person

Since Zaria had no siblings, she trained with Percy and Annabeth. She lost to Annabeth, who had broken Zaria's sword.

"Sorry for stepping on your dinner." She apologized to Percy.

"It's ok." He smiled.

"You did pretty well for a 14 year old. Sorry I broke your sword." Annabeth said.

"It's ok! That was my practice sword!" She pulled a massive Stygian Iron mace out of her silver sattle bag.

"Cool." Percy admired the mace.

And as quickly as it began, the day ended.

**A/N: Sorry for the short chapters. I hope you like it so far. Please review!**


	3. Chapter 3

No one's pov:

That night, Zaria snuck out of her cabin in her black Batman footie pajamas. She went to the top of half blood hill, but found Nico already there. She plopped down beside him. They looked at the stars together for a moment in silence until Nico spoke.

"I'm Nico D'Angelo, son of Hades." He held out his hand. She shook it.

"I'm Zaria Victoria, daughter of Dusk. Pleasure to meet you." She said.

"Huh. Dusk...Goddess of shadows."

"Yeah. You know, we're related."

"We are?"

"Yeah!"

"How?"

"Dusk is the child of Hades and Persephone. You're a son of Hades. Therefore, you are my uncle, even though I'm only about two years younger than you. You are 16, right?"

"Yeah, so you must be 14."

Nico was quiet for a minute, remembering how he was in the war against Gea when he was 14. He was so lost in thought, he didn't notice her softly singing. It was beautiful, yet haunting. He didn't recognize the language.

"Eodum sog-eseo salang chajgi." She finished the hymn.

"I've met you before." He decided.

"True, D'Angelo. I like to wander in the underworld." She smiled softly.

"Were you the girl Cyberus nearly bit in half?" Nico questioned.

"Yes. And I have the scars to prove it." She said, deep in thought. Around the time she was ten, she went to the underworld to visit her mother who resided there. Cyberus didn't recognize her and had his jaws clamped around her chest until Nico came along and rescued her. She still had a scar from her left shoulder down to the right side of her waist. They chatted for a little while, unaware of a random girl watching them from a nearby tree. She was silent until she fell out of the tree and nearly landed on Zaria.

"Alice!" Zaria yelled in suprise. Alice had long blond hair and green eyes.

"Hey..." She said sheepishly. Nico noticed she had a British accent.

"Nico, this is Alice Kirkland, the Pirate Nymph. Alice, this is Nico D'Angelo, son of Hades." Zaria introduced them.

"Pirate Nymph?" Nico asked.

"Yeah... As a sea nymph, I control water, so at one point I became a pirate." Alice explained, obviously embarrassed. She played with the belt on her red jumpsuit. Her watch suddenly lit up green and she looked at it.

"I have to go." She melted into a puddle and vanished.

"Sorry 'bout that. Alice turns up at the most random times." Zaria said.

"It's ok. Tomorrow, Roman demigods from another camp arrive! My sister is coming." Nico smiled a little bit. They talked for a bit longer, then went back to their cabins. Nico ended up learning he had a niece that spoke fluent Korean and sang. Zaria ended up learning that she had an uncle who spoke Italian and that she had an aunt that was Roman. Tomorrow, on Friday, the Romans were coming.

**_A/N: Thanks to TheOcean'sFirstDaughter for favorite-ing this story! She rocks! Longer chapter this time! YAY!_**


	4. Chapter 4 as told by the narrator

Emmaline's (me, the narrator) Pov:

It was Friday and the Romans had arrived. Frank, Hazel, Dakota, Reyna (who left Gwen in charge; a good choice), and some newbies named Harry, Sammy, Leah, Kansas, Mary, Tucker and Gray (**a/n: I had to put gray** in!)

Every time the Romans come, they hold a special fighting tournament.

First fighting:

Reyna-Percy=Reyna

Annabeth-Frank= Annabeth

Canada (who they called by her real name, Margurite Williams, during the match. She was really angry.) -Sammy=Canada

Dakota-Drew=Dakota!

Al of the matches were random.

Power/magic only fights:

I shall do an match, as the narrator, it is my duty.

Kassandra-Gray-

...Linelinelinelinelinelinelineline...

"Now, in the power round, for the first match, we have the Amazing Gray Fullbuster of Rome vs Kassandra Quinn of the Alpha Wolves, the society of bad-ass women who are magic assassins for hire!" The announcer announced. Kass scolded at her revealed past.

"Begin!" The referee shouted.

Gray shot streams of ice at her and she dodged them, leaping gracefully around the arena. Gray smacked his palms into the ground. Instantly, the floor was covered in shiny ice. Kass slipped and fell onto her back and Gray charged at her, a ice lance in his hand. Kass growled and lunged at him. In midair, she morphed into a huge red and silver wolf. She tackled him to the ground and attacked him. She clawed, bit and shredded him. He was a bloody mess and Kass snarled, preparing to kill him. People began panicking when they couldn't subdue the red wolf. Suddenly, a golden wolf sprinted onto the field. It growled at Kass.

"Stop! You'll kill him. We only kill on jobs. We can't get kicked out of CHB!"

"I don't care! It's been I while since I've killed!" Kass growled back. Zaria leapt into the arena and screamed.

"Stop! Canada, Kass, PLEASE!" Nico was shocked. The other wolf was Canada. Zaria transformed into a black wolf and snarled. As quick as lightning, Kass grabbed Zaria's scruff and flung her into a wall headfirst. Nico leapt down to her. "You ok?" He asked. Groaning, she turned human again. She weakly lifted her arm and pressed a finger to her watch's face. It glowed green.

"Wolf 13 calling in. Request for Alpha 1, Beta 3 and Wolf 7. Wolf form fight between Wolves 9 and 13." She said weakly before passing out.

**A/N: Has anyone noticed Canada is Fem Canada from Hetalia. Alpha will be fem Russia, fem England (Alice the Pirate Nymph.) or fem Germany. Cliffhanger!**


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey! I'm alive! I apologize for not updating sooner. I was busy with stuff. ;)_

_. Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx. _

"KASSANDRA FREAKING QUINN! What are were you thinking! You blatantly disobeyed two betas and nearly killed a civilian!" A blond girl screamed. A Japanese girl and Alice also appeared.

"Monika! I didn't mean it!" Kass stammered. Monika kept cursing in German for a little while, until another blond haired girl appeared.

"Peace Monika. I'll deal with her."

"Of course Ive." The Girl named Ive grabbed Kass and dragged her out of the arena, a purple aura surrounding her and a pipe strapped to her back. _**(Oh noos! It's Russia!)**_

"She should be ok." Nico was so distracted by I've and Kass that he didn't notice Alice, followed by Canada and the Japanese girl sit near Zaria.

"I am Kiki Honda. Nice to meet you."

"Nico D'Angelo." They shook hands.

"If Ive dragged Kass off, Kass is soooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo dead." Zaria croaked.

_Hai! This was a filler because I have writers block. I am currently incorporating Hetalia characters into this story. It will not be a crossover, I just like the characters. Canada is obviously Canada, Monika is Germany, Ive (pronounced Eve) is Russia (duh), Alice is Iggy and Kiki is Japan. Romano, Italy, France, Norway, and China will show up soon, as well as America and a certain repair boy. BYYYYYYEEEEEEE!_


	6. Chapter 6

_HEY!_**_ I'm sorry for the wait! _**

**_Vampire Guest- I apologize, I don't think Zarico is going to happen. I love Solangelo(!) and I think I'm going to do Zarice, or Zaria x Alice... Sorry! I just truly think that Neeks belongs with Will..._**

Blink. Blink. Blink. Zaria Victoria sat up in the infirmary.

"OMIGOSH! VICKIIIIIII! YOU'RE AWAKE!" A hyperactive, green military uniform wearing Alice squealed and attackled the now awake Shadow Princess. Zaria groaned.

"Iggy, PLEASE get off of me... And stop calling me Vicki, or Vicky. Or whatever it is!" She grumbled.

"Fine. Stop calling me Iggy!"

"No. Way."

"Vicki."

"Iggy."

"Vicki."

"Iggy."

"Vicki."

"DAMMIT BOTH OF YOU SHUT THE HADES UP!" Monika, who was apparently sitting in the corner screamed. Nico who was sitting next to his boyfriend Will winced.

"Can you please refrain from using my Dad's name as a swear word?"

"Oh. Son of Hades? Doesn't that make you Zaria's uncle?" The room was quiet until Will's hysterical laughter shattered the silence.

"Your... Her uncle?" Will wiped tears out of his eyes. "Oh Styx, Neeks, that is hilarious!"

"Hey, Monika. Did Ive kill Kassandra?" Zaria asked. The German shrugged.

"I'm not sure. Ask your British girlfriend. I need to check on Kiki. I have a feeling that she's plotting with the Aphrodite kids!" As Monika trotted out of the room, Zaria prodded the Brit.

"Well..."

"Well love, Ive dragged Kassandra back to base. In Ottawa. Besides, the mechanics team, you know, since Amelia is Alpha things keep getting messed up. Ive keeps her in line, the scary woman. So does Idris, if you know what I mean." She wiggled her very large eyebrows. Zaria laughed and ruffled Alice's hair as the Shadow King and the Apollo Dude (lol) walked away to find and take Mrs. O'Leary on a walk.

_**So... good so far? Next, we might meet America and Israel, as well as a certain flaming scrawny elf...**_


	7. Note to Vampire!

To Vampire Guest:

Ok! Zaria and Kassandra are my OCs. Alice is fem!England, Ive is fem!Russia, Kiki is fem!Japan, Monika is fem!Germany, Amelia, who will be in the next chapter is fem!America and Idris who will be here soon is Israel. They are from Hetalia... no this is NOT a crossover. I just like the characters. And Canada Kitty just has fem!Canada's appearance... And yes... more Hetalia peeps will be here soon, as well as The Supreme Commander Of The Argo ||

PEACE OUT!


	8. I finally updated!

**_Hey people! I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a while..._**

**_*sheepishly rubs the back of my neck*_**

**_Well...I just scored the role of the Crocodile in Peter Pan, and am working on my Bat Mitzvah stuff. _**

**_Anyway, I'm hoping to update once a month, twice a month! Okay!_**

**_SHINGEKI NO KYOJIN! Is my current obsession. I'm even group cosplaying with them._**

**_One is Armin._**

**_One is Mikasa._**

**_I'm that random extra, who's never introduced, but runs around with the Scouting Legion. _**

**_Sweetness._**

**_Or maybe POTATO GIRL! _**

**_Nah... unnamed extra._**

**_Extraaaaaaaa! Woot woot!_**

**_And...on to the chapter..._**

_Far, far away (in my opinion. Dudes... I'm an American. On the east coast.) At the Alpha Wolves base camp in Owatta, Canada..._

Mr. Spock's Pov

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" That's the sound of Callie screaming.

"CRAAAAAAAAAAP!" That's the sound of me screaming. Festus's ruby eyes were blank. As I could only assume we were falling. Over Canada. Seriously Zeus! Cut me some slack, hippie dude! Yeah. Jason told me that, you know, the statue in the Zeus cabin. If anything, smite him, not me!

I shouted as loud as I could. "Callie! The circuits must have shorted out! This is gonna get bumpy. Please tell me you still got some of your Leo-doesn't-go-splat mojo!"

She raised one perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Leo, I do not have any of this...mojo...you speak off." She pointed below us. "It looks like one of those human camping parks you spoke of."

Getting closer is what I saw as a mess of cabins, tents and WOAH, IS THAT A MACHINE SHOP? A girl screamed, pointing at Festus. Maybe she saw a huge flying taco!

"YO IDRIS! There's a dragon, about to fall on Monika's cabin!"

Or maybe she saw a falling dragon. Wait..yay! Demigod buddies!

A boy nearby looked up for a second, then back down at his book

"Whatever Ame. Monika is a כלבה."

And boom! Festus slammed into a red and gold cabin.

When I finally woke up, I was in a infirmary, with Callie laying next to me. My cheeks flushed a bit.

"Hey dude!" A teenage girl with long blond curls, blue eyes and glasses was staring at me. "I'm Amelia .F. Jones, daughter of Hephestus. That other dude with a girl's name is Idris, son of Mars. Who the hell are you?"

"I'm Leo Valdez, the sexy beast. Son of Hephestus. This is my girlfriend Calypso."

Amelia nodded. Idris (hehe girls name for a dude) slammed his book shut, brushed his black, season ten Sam Winchester style hair out of in front of his grey eyes and stood up.

"I'm leaving. Got things to do." He said dryly. He walked away.

"So Amelia. Where are we?" I asked.

"Welcome to the Alpha Wolves base camp, home to Greek AND Roman demigods, as well as one nymph. We run things in sectors here, like Mechanics, Power Fighters, Intelligence etcetera etcetera. I'm the head of Mechanics. And I just realized we're siblings. You're Greek. That means you're from on Camp Halfblood. And Calypso... the Titan?"

"None other. So... can we use your machine shop to fix our dragon and go home?"

"I think you will not leave yet, da? Kolkolkolkol..." A blond girl, holding a metal pipe appeared out of no where. (AN; Russian stealth.)

She leaned closer, violet eyes full of malice.

"Amelia, you will leave us now, da?"

Amelia grinned and winked. "See you later little brother." She then saluted to the other blond and jogged out of the room. "Catch you later, Commie Bastard!"

"Kolkolkolkol... I am Ive. And this camp has different rules, da? You must stay until My Lady lets you go." Ive smiled a creepy smile, and smashed her pipe into my ribs. Blackness...

_**So... How was this? The appearance of Leo, Calypso, America and Israel. Don't worry! Leo's alive!**_

_**Until next chapter! **_

_**Peace out!**_


	9. Chapter 9

Commander Tool Belt's Pov

I can only see colors. Well, la dee do da! I'm passed out. WAIT! WHERE'S CALLIE? Oh. Right. This is my mind. Hehe. Suddenly, I see rainbow. Yes, an actual rainbow. Minnows are swimming in it. Yay. HEHEHEHE TACOS!

_**Ladies and gentlemen. Behold my mind. A land of randomness. And tacos.**_

Ok then. What happened?

Ooh! The creepy Russian lady knocked me out. I've got a three pound hammer with her name on it. Nobody messes with Commander Tool Belt. Well, actually...a lot of crazy demi-whatevers, monsters and psycho snow goddesses mess with me... Never mind.

Hey...What's this bright light? Oh noes! I'm dying! Dad, you can have my tool belt.

Oh. I seem to be waking up.


	10. Chapter 10

Leo's Pov

. 

"Hello. Good to see that you're awake."

I jumped, then fell back on the bed. Ow. My ribs. Stupid Russian lady! A woman, with black hair, deep brown eyes and olive-ish skin stared at me.

"No need to be worried, Leo Rafael Valdez." Okay, this lady was on my creepy-weepy sensor. Not to mention she looked similar to Nico Di Angelo, and he definitely gave Leo the hebbie-jeebies.

"Look lady." I started out. "I have honestly no idea who you are, how you know my name and all of that jazz. And, where's Calypso?" I slowly reached down to my tool belt, in case a fight was coming.

"My name is Dusk, and I am the goddess of the shadows."

I snickered. Dusk (hehe) growled.

"Blame my mother. Hades, you know, my father tried to talk her out of it, but not..." She ranted. "Persephone just had to have it her way. And Calypso is alright. Losing immortality sucks."

"So, you're related to Neeks?" I asked.

"If you mean Nico Di Angelo, then you are correct. I am his half sister. Oh, and I sincerely apologize for Ive Braginsky. She gets...carried away."

_**I know, I know. Short chapter. Thanks to Vampire Guest and Berlin for their support! I'll try to make the chapters longer!**_

_**Peace out!**_


	11. Authors Note: My epic fail

Hey guys! So, I was reading through this, when I realized something. I have been spelling Di Angelo wrong. Epic fail.

Thanks to Berlin, Vampire Guest, TheOcean'sFirstDaughter and Arianna Le Fay for their reviews, follows and favorites!

The next chapter should be published in early April.

Peace out!


	12. Chapter 12

Leo's Pov

.

So...In the past ten to eighty hours...

1. Callie woke up

2. Some of my new siblings (Amelia, some other cool other dudes) let me fix up Festus (we even got him some motor oil and hot sauce!)

3. I still don't know who Monika is

4. A Frenchman named Francis Bonnefoy (who hit on Calypso; not cool), a son of Aphrodite, made us some tasty treats for the ride back to Camp Halfblood and spoke of his unrequited love for a nymph called Alice

5. I spontaneously burst into flames multiple times

Anyway, we're on our way back to Camp!

* * *

><p>The air's pov<p>

. 

I sighed. It wasn't fair. I was all alone! Nobody wanted to talk to me, or even knew I existed.

* * *

><p>No one's Pov<p>

. 

It was dinner time at Camp when the wind began to blow harder. The flapping of wings was soon heard. Suddenly, a bronze dragon swooped down, bearing Calypso, and the one, and only, Leo Valdez. Percy fainted. Hazel cried. Frank fainted. Jason hugged Leo. A lot. Piper punched him in the face. Nico just had this shocked, what-the-actual-flipping-Hades look on his face, then he (surprisingly) hugged Leo. Seriously. Nico. Hugged. Leo (I think Will Solace was jealous). Annabeth rolled her eyes at her boyfriend and introduced herself to Calypso, after greeting Leo of course. Reyna shook his hand, and Calypso's.

All was well... For now.


	13. Chapter 13---I'm alive!

**_I'm alive!_**

**_Guys, I'm really really really sorry! I have a rational explanation for this! First, before spring break I mi_****_splaced my cell phone. Then, I go back to look for it, and it's gone. As a result, I loose the privilege of using my tablet. And, I had Peter Pan rehearsals and performances. And now I have final exams. But, y'all don't want t hear that. I'm truly sorry for not updating this sooner. Back to your regularly scheduled program._**

* * *

><p>Chiron the centaur stood on the wooden porch of the big house. As he looked toward the beach, he sighed. A lot had happened in the past few weeks. Just barely a year ago, Leo Valdez had sacrificed himself to defeat Gaea. Three of the Wolves (of one who betrayed her camp) shadow traveled onto their doorstep, and joined Camp Halfblood. In a fight, Kassandra Quinn had gone rouge, mauled a centurion of Camp Jupiter and had been exhiled by Ive Braginsky, the second in command of The Den (otherwise known as the Alpha Wolves base camp.) Leo had met Dusk, who sponsored the Wolves. He sighed again.<p>

'Too much has happened. I would be eternally grateful for a century of peace.' He thought.

Suddenly, Butch, the son of Iris ran up to him.

"Chiron, come quick!" He was breathing hard. "Her powers have returned. Rachel spoke a prophecy!"

* * *

><p><strong><em>...I am so tempted to pull an Uncle Rick and have it stop here. But, I owe you guys...The chappie shall continue!...<em>**

* * *

><p>Chiron's eyes widened. "By the gods!" He cantered to the fire circle.<p>

"What did she say?" He frantically asked. Percy Jackson looked up.

"Something about the sun, and mad dogs, and death..." He trailed off and looked to Annabeth, who had opened her mouth to speak when Nico di Angelo cut in.

"The sun, the king and their leader go forth,

To fight a battle in the north.

The rabid dog they must not obey,

Their kin to protect or slay." He said grimly. Kiki Honda stood up.

_**(No, I'm not going to imitate Japan's accent. Hetalia is mildly racist.**_

"Rabid dog must mean Kassandra. As for the sun, king and leader, I do not know." She sat down.

"Wait. Nico's the ghost king!" Someone yelled out. All heads turned to Nico.

"The sun could be a child of Apollo." Piper McLean offered.

"If Nico's going, so am I!" Will Solace proclaimed. Chiron nodded in agreement.

"Your skills will be helpful on this quest. There is to be a leader as well." He stated, stroking his beard.

"Coach?" Nico questioned. Gleeson Hedge looked at his wife, Mellie.

"Stay safe." She told him.

"So it is decided. The quest to defeat Kassandra Quinn is decided." Chiron announced. Ive stood up in anger.

"Kassandra was a Wolf, da? _We_ should be the ones to take her down!" Amelia Jones pushed Ive back into her seat.

"Can it commie bastard." She muttered.

Later, after the Wolves had left, Will, Nico and Coach Hedge were sitting together. Will stood up, eyes glimmering with courage. "Let's blow this Popsicle stand!"


	14. Chapter 14- I'm sorry

Hey, I'm alive! This chapter Will be short. Pun intended.

**Nobody's POV (and I don't mean Annabeth)**

It had been exactly three days since the quest to defeat Kassandra Quinn had been finalized. Led by Gleeson Hedge, Nico di Angelo and Will Solace would represent the King and the Sun.

"Where in the North do you think she is?" Percy wondered. The demigods were discussing the quest.

"Canada- That's where the Wolves's base is." Leo suggested and scratched his head. "Never mind, I think that crazy Russian chick would scare her off."

"Quite right." Canada added. Nico nodded at Hazel and said, "Besides, our godly sis would never stand for it. All eyes turned to the duo.

"Dusk, goddess of the Shadows. My mother." Zaria explained as she walked into the room.

"Greenland? She does like Greenland." Alice Kirkland was standing near the doorway, soaking wet. "I fell out of the water fountain." She grimaced.

Will stood up. "Are you sure? Greenland?" Alice nodded. "Very sure."

"I agree as well." Monika and Kiki strode in. "We've sent scouts out and asked a camper of ours who knows everything; Amelia Jones."

They agreed to leave at dawn, and departed to their cabins.

linelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelinelineline~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~meow

In the darkness, a lone demigod narrowed their eyes. They snatched a green cube out of their bag and whispered softly to it.

"They're coming."


	15. A Day In The Life Of RA-RA (part 1)

_Hello my dears_

_I'M BAAAAAACCCCK!_

_**Linelinelinelinelinelielineeeeeeee**_

**_Thursday the 4th of November, 6AM, the year of 2015_**

Reyna Avila Ramírez Arellano woke up feeling cold. She slowly climbed out of bed and shut the open window. The past week had been absolutely insane. Percy and Annabeth were visiting, Leo, who she never really knew that well came back from the dead, and Nico Di Angelo had hooked up with Will Solace. Not ALL bad.

"Not too bad." She murmured to herself.

**6:30 AM**

Reyna took a quick shower than headed to her favorite place, grabbing hot chocolate and a muffin along the way. She soon arrived at the garden to find Dakota and Gwen totally making out. Reyna snickered to herself, than went to collect her betting earnings from Mike. Really, it was foolish to assume that the retired centurion and the kool-aid freak wouldn't hook up.

**8 AM**

After two meetings, Reyna chatted with Don the Faun and Iris Messaged Piper. She needed to hear more about this...Solangelo relationship.

**9:30 AM**

Reyna settled down at her desk to fill out paper work, collage applications ect. She then petted Argentum and Aurum. Reyna refilled the candy bowl on her desk and went to go sharpen her dagger. Popping into the newly-installed forge, she greeted Sophia Cobos, the self proclaimed forge master.

**12 PM**

Reyna sat down for a healthy salad and fizzy water.


End file.
